


Efficacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [768]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Some things just change when you live together.





	Efficacious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/08/2001 for the word [efficacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/08/efficacious).
> 
> efficacious  
> Capable of having the desired result or effect; effective as a means, measure, remedy, etc.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #419 It's a Wonderful Life.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Efficacious

Tony couldn’t help thinking, “It’s a wonderful life,” as he picked out the most efficacious clothes to turn Gibbs on. He’d recently moved in with Gibbs and he wouldn’t change it for anything.

Grabbing the slacks that hugged his ass just right when he wore no underwear, Tony slipped them on. Gibbs groaned watching his Tony. He loved and hated the knowledge that Tony wasn’t wearing underwear. It was almost daily that Tony didn’t wear underwear.

It made for easy access and some office quickies, but it was also damn distracting. Still he too thought he had a wonderful life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
